


Green

by Lady_Blade_WarAngel



Series: JB Week 2015 - Colours! [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Beginning, Happy Ending, Love, Pregnancy, after the war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4953907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Blade_WarAngel/pseuds/Lady_Blade_WarAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime and Brienne head back to Tarth after the great war, settling down to their new lives as Tarth's Lord and Lady.</p><p>Day 3 - Green for JB Appreciation Week 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this should have been up yesterday, but I was having trouble with the ending. I hope you all like it. LOL!

 Green.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“So, what is Tarth like?” Jaime asked. The ship they were on was lurching slightly, and Brienne could see Jaime wasn’t feeling all that well. Brienne thought for a moment.

 _“The seas are blue like sapphires, and the land is as green as your eyes.”_ Brienne thought to herself. But she bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from spitting out the words.

“Well? It can’t be that bad Wench!” Jaime needled. Brienne took a breath, and didn’t look at Jaime, as she leaned on the side of the ship, looking out over the water, which was becoming bluer and bluer, as they got closer to Tarth.

“You know that the seas are blue... like sapphires...” Brienne started.

“I can guess that they won’t rival your eyes, my lady.” Jaime said. His voice was low, soft, almost predatory. Brienne felt her face flush at the innuendo hidden in his voice. Brienne closed her eyes, allowing herself to remember. She’d forced herself to never think on it, especially after hearing that the Golden Company had sacked her home, burned the villages and that it was likely they had murdered her father. Brienne’s heart clenched at the thought of his blood staining the lush green grass.

“The land of Tarth is green. The grass is the colour of emeralds, the leaves are a dark green, like I have never known in any other place I’ve been to. Even Highgarden’s trees and gardens can’t compare to it.” Brienne said. Brienne felt Jaime’s hand on her shoulder.

“Do you regret it?” Jaime asked. Brienne looked at him curiously.

“Regret what?” Brienne shot back.

“Leaving Tarth? Marrying me?” Jaime asked her. Brienne shook her head.

“Of course not. I wouldn’t have married you if I was going to regret it.” Brienne replied. She felt Jaime wrap his arms around her from behind.

“If it wasn’t for you I’d probably be dead now. A head on a spike for our new Queen.” Jaime said softly. Brienne remembered that all too well, and wished she could forget. Jaime and Brienne had married in the Sept of Winterfell. They had survived the great war with the Others, they had loved and been loved in turn. But Daenerys had demanded they come to King’s Landing. Brienne had wanted Jaime to run. But she had never said the words aloud. She wouldn’t dishonour him by asking him to do something like that. Jaime had asked her to stay in Winterfell, or travel on to Tarth, whilst he saw the Queen. He had feared that she would kill Brienne in revenge. But if Jaime wouldn’t run, Brienne was twice as stubborn. When they had entered the Throne Room together, there had been many a knight present who had dared to laugh at them. But Brienne had held her head high, poised with pride. People may not have known it, but Jaime was a good man and she loved him. More than that, she was proud to be his wedded wife. The conversation had gone better than Brienne had expected. When Daenerys asked why Jaime had wed without asking permission of the crown, Jaime merely said that, as he was not of her Queensguard, or even a member of a Kingsguard, when the marriage took place, that it shouldn’t matter. Somehow, Brienne and Tyrion had managed to get the Queen to see that Jaime was not evil. They’d managed to get her to actually speak to Jaime, and get the whole story of what happened to her father. With that, Daenerys had allowed Jaime his life, on condition that he never leave Tarth without his lady wife, or without Daenerys’ direct permission. Jaime had agreed to the terms. He couldn’t have hoped for better. As they got closer to Tarth, Jaime saw it, like an emerald rising out of a sapphire, just as Brienne did. For Brienne, this was a beloved and well known sight. For Jaime, this was all new. He seemed to be taking it in, a smile on his face.

“Well, my lady, it appears that we’ll be home very soon.” Jaime said. Brienne nodded.

“It’s going to be hard Jaime. It’s going to be hard helping the smallfolk to get back on their feet, to get Tarth back to what it was. The Golden Company destroyed everything.” Brienne said softly.

“And you destroyed Harry Strickland. He deserved it too.” Jaime said. “And I know it’s going to be hard. It always is hard after a war. But we’ll achieve everything we set out on. After all, we’re both a stubborn as mules.” Jaime added. Brienne turned around in his arms, her own winding around his waist. All she could see was the green of Jaime’s eyes, as she pressed her lips to his. Even as her eyes shut, she could still only see the green under her eyelids. It was beautiful.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime was concerned. He’d been searching for Brienne for the last hour. She was heavy with child, and Jaime was afraid that she would be taken to childbed early, worried she would die in the birthing bed as his own mother did. He wasn’t sure if he could deal with such a thing. It had taken them over a year to get things back to normal on Tarth, and Brienne was pregnant throughout most of it. Finding Lord Selwyn alive had been a joyous thing. Jaime had seen Brienne’s eyes light up, had seen the relief and pure happiness in her eyes as she had rushed forward to embrace her old father. Lord Selwyn had aged, or so Brienne had told him. He could no longer ride a horse, nor could he sit too long in the great hall, listening to the grievances of his people. Jaime and Brienne had become the true lord and lady in all but name, as Brienne made sure her father rested whilst she restored Tarth to it’s former glory, with Jaime by her side to help her. She had shown Jaime all her favourite places. There was a bath house on Tarth, but it was nowhere near as large as the one at Harrenhal. Jaime remembered how the white marble had turned green in the light that filtered through the window, through the leaves of the trees all around, and Jaime smiled to think that it may have been in that bath house where their babe had been conceived. Brienne had shown him her favourite waterfall, her favourite cave, and had led him through the green, lush forests. Jaime had learned everything he could about Tarth, and how to help Brienne in running it. In the afternoons, he sparred with her in the courtyard. It was a glorious existence. But at the moment, Jaime was worried about Brienne and he felt the urge to find her. He managed to find his way to Brienne’s favourite waterfall, where her secret cave was hidden behind. He saw her sat by the side of the river that the waterfall ran into. Her face thoughtful, as her blue eyes stared out over the water at the green trees surrounding them.

“Brienne?” Jaime called out to her. She turned her head in his direction and smiled.

“Come and join me!” Brienne called to him. Jaime was glad to do that as he reached her side and sat beside her.

“Have you been here all day?” Jaime asked her gently. Brienne shrugged.

“I’m not sure how long I’ve been here. I know I’m sleepy.” Brienne said. Jaime could see it in her eyes. Brienne was exhausted.

“Well then let’s go back to our chambers, and you can sleep there.” Jaime said. Brienne smiled a little.

“I prefer it here. It’s more peaceful, more soothing.” Brienne replied. Jaime hugged her close.

“You might always turn me into a pillow my lady. Sleep, and I’ll keep watch.” Jaime said gently. Brienne nodded, not arguing for once, and as Brienne dozed off to sleep, Jaime noticed the shades of the green leaves, on the trees all around them, was casting a green glow on their skin. Everything was green, and Jaime loved to see the different colours run across her skin. They sat there for more than a few hours. Jaime paid attention to their surroundings, not thinking anyone would try to attack them, but he’d be sure to be positive that the area was safe. He needed to know his family were safe. Jaime couldn’t help the way he needed to make sure that Brienne and their child were protected, as he watched the sun start to set, and the green canopy going darker over their heads. He knew that they should really be heading back to Evenfall. But Brienne seemed so peaceful just now, her head on his lap, an arm around her stomach, and her cloak surrounded her like a blanket. So Jaime sat, enjoying the silence. He knew things would change when the babe came, but for right now, he had Brienne, and his Wench was all he would ever need. He wondered to himself, if he could convince her to wear a green tunic. Green seemed to suit her almost as well as blue did.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know, loads of fluff and more fluff. I just think they need some fluff. LOL! Thanks for reading, I appreciate all readers, commenters and kudos'ers. LOL! I hope that this was an enjoyable read.


End file.
